Dares are easy!
by demondanny123
Summary: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is. SLASH! Obviously! COMPLETE!
1. I Dare Ya

My first fanfic so be nice to me.  
This is a slash for Vanez and Kurda. I loved the story of them called Taste of Love. If you can check it out because It is really good.

I do not own any darren shan characters. This is a slash, I wont add any sexual things because I can never do them right or good.

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 1:--:

Vanez sat smirking to himself. He had just proved to Gavner that he could in fact do the latest dare he made. Gavner had dared him to sneak into the games hall, dressed like a vampaneze. He had several bad scars now and a cracked rib but he did it.

"Ok then say it Gavner" Vanez demanded

"Vanez..." he mumbled the words

"Uh uh, You know the deal, stand on the table, and yell it" Vanez said

Larten, Darren, Seba and Kurda all frowned as Gavner climbed onto the table. Arra was sniggering, she watched him with a grin that spread the higher he stood. Other vampires in the hall, including the two princes, Paris and Mika, looked over to see what he was doing. Then he looks up, red in the face and screams.

"Vanez Blane is the king of dares! And I am not worth his presence" he cried

The whole hall burst into a echo of laughter. Even Paris covered his mouth. Mika rolled his eyes and shook his head. Arra fell onto the floor laughing hard. Larten sighed and shook his head. Darren stared at Gavner with a frown and and open mouth. Seba laughed too and shook his head. Kurda laughed with them, one hand on his stomach, head rolled back.

"Thats better" Vanez grinned

"What the..." Darren began

"Gavner dared Vanez to dress as a vampaneze and walk into the games hall at its busiest hour" Arra explained

"The deal is usually the same" Seba explained as well "Loser has to admit defeat in whatever way the winner wants in front of all in the current hall"

"Oh... So... You ever lost a dare?" Darren asked Vanez

"Nope" he laughed

"Oh brother" Kurda was still smiling "I have to go. Business... I will see you all later"

Kurda left while Gavner shrunk down, red in the face, some vampires coming over to smirk and laugh at him. Larten began to eat but was still shaking his head and holding back a laugh. Seba suddenly smiled slightly and leaned over to Vanez.

"You know something" he smirked "Larten dared you..." Darren looked at him and he blushed at the memory "Gavner dared you... even Harkat and Kurda have dared you... I am the only one, and Darren, not to have dared you"

"Come on" Vanez suddenly grinned "Come one... Dare me!"

"Ok then..." Seba smiled and thought for a while.

Seba took his time. He really wanted to get Vanez for the first time even if it meant something bad. Larten had tried that, he dared him to kiss Paris in front of everyone at one of the trail pickings, Vanez wasnt afraid and did so without blinking. Harkat dared him to dress as a girl for the undead party and he did so. Kurda gave him a dare to sunbathe! He did that also. Now it was Seba's turn.

"Ok then... I dare you... To have sex with Kurda" he smirked and Darren frowned, Larten looked over, Gavner's jaw dropped, Vanez coughed hard on a drink he was sipping.

"Kurda? Sex? But..." Vanez started

"Afraid you cant do it?" Seba smirked

"No!" Vanez said standing "I can do that now the deal"

"I win and you have to stand in front of every vampire yelling 'Seba rules the dares and I drule like a lowly cat'" Seba grinned "You have to repeat it constantly in front of any croud bigger than three all day"

"And if I win" Vanez smirked "You have to do the same only in MY favour"

"Deal" They both shook hands and the deal was set.

* * *

Vanez was going to see Kurda, he didnt have a time limit but it was obvious that if it was taking longer than a month he wasnt going to get to sleep with him. Seba was pretty sure he wasnt going to get into Kurda's pants, Vanez was sure he could suduce anyone. So that night he was waiting for Kurda outside his room. Soon the vampire came out, he was suprised to see Vanez there but gave a small smile.

"Can I help you?" he asked

"Yeah you can" he grinned and slung his arm over his shoulders

"...Um..." Kurda blushed slightly, Vanez moved Kurda away and took him to the games hall saying he wanted to test their strengths "You know I dont like fighting Vanez"

"I know but it wont be a serious fight" he grinned

"I dunno" Kurda moaned as he pulled him in.

"Just try it" he laughed and threw him a spear

The games hall was empty, perfect in Vanez oppinion, horrible in Kurda's in case Vanez went over board. Vanez tried a few practice jabs and then got ready, Kurda done the same. Then Vanez began to job at him. Kurda doged most but some caught his skin and cut him. It was all going well for Kurda, he got Vanez a couple of times but then Vanez nicked him a little badly bellow his left ear.

"You ok?" Vanez asked walking forward

"Yeah" Kurda gasped and had a hand over the cut "Just stings"

"Let me" he said softly and leaned forward, he gently licked under his ear. Kurda froze and closed his eyes, he breathed hard as Vanez's toung wound around and around his cut even after he healed it

Vanez face moved so he was in front of Kurda's face. Kurda's eyes opened and he stared at him. Vanez moved closer, their lips center meters apart from eachother. Kurda was shaken. Vanez wanted to smirk but wasnt going to throw this off 'This is gonna be easy' he thought to himself.

Kurda swallowed and there lips slowly touched, Vanez kissed him a little harder, Kurda gasped and took a step back...

**** Darren and Seba where watching them. They had been making sure Vanez didnt hurt him or fake the sex. They knew he wouldnt cheat but they didnt want to risk it. Kurda was still a friend.

"Look like you lost the bet" Darren muttered

"Not yet, he has to sleep with Kurda... he wont... watch" Seba smirked

****Kurda moaned softly and suddenly tried to push him away. Vanez pushed hard against him and Kurda gave a hard shove.

"Dont" he moaned as he tried to push him away

"It's ok" he smiled and leaned in to kiss him again

"No! Dont!" He moaned again shoving him hard

Vanez took a step back and stared at him. Kurda said he was sorry and ran as fast as he could from the room.

*****"Get used to it Vanez. This is going to take more than luck" Seba smirked "This is only the beginning"


	2. Do I Like Him?

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 2:--:

Darren asked Seba why he was so sure Kurda wouldnt sleep with Vanez. At first he thought it was because the two are guys but when he saw Kurda kiss back he was really lost. Seba only laughed and said quite a few vampires here where bisexual and gay because there where not many girls around all the time.

"So... They are bisexual" Darren asked

"Actually Vanez is bisexual. Kurda is just gay" Seba corrected him

They where in the games hall with Larten, Gavner and Arra. Arra was showing Gavner a thing or two of how to fight on the bars. Larten was watching and enjoying how Gavner was thrown across the bars, only just managing to grab on.

"So why are you so sure Kurda wont have sex with him?" Darren pressed

"Because Kurda hasnt even dated anybody in almost a century" Larten said

"Why not?"

"No one is sure" Seba shrugged "He just wont"

Darren frowned and watched as Gavner was slammed against the floor by Arra who managed not to even wobble while on the bars. People laughed and cheered but no one offered to go on with her when she demanded another challenger. Only a idiot would go against Arra when she is this pumped up for a fight.

****Vanez knocked on Kurda's door, face set for the 'Apology' he had been practicing all day. He had to make sure it was just right. Kurda took his time answering the door. When he did he smiled and acted normal, like the kiss never really happened.

"Hi What are you doing?" Kurda asked calmly stepping out and shutting the door behind him so they were both in the hall

"Came to see if you where ok" Vanez said "You ran pretty quickly"

"Yeah" he said shuffeling his feet slightly "I just had to do something"

"Well I am glad your ok" he smiled

Vanez knew he had to push it. Not to hard or else he would annoy Kurda. He leaned forward and pecked Kurda's cheek before leaving Kurda to swallow hard and watch him leave.

"...Am I falling for Vanez Blane?" he whispered to himself

****Vanez kiss Kurda tenderly. Stroking his hair. Kurda's arms wrap around Vanez's neck and pull him close. Vanez and Kurda both moan as their chest rub against each other...

Vanez wakes up lying in his coffin. He just had a dream about Kurda?

"...Am I falling for Kurda Smahlt?" he whispered to himself.


	3. The Dare's Begin

I really like this idea a, hopefully friend, came up with. Rowan Rawr. There will now be more dares in the back ground.

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 3:--:

Kurda did his best to avoid being any where near Vanez. Vanez did his best to get as close to Kurda as he could. Vanez thought it all out and believed that he was not _really_ falling for Kurda and that it was just how hard he was trying to get to Kurda.

Kurda was in his office at one point, writting on some facts and things about his maps and the new tunnels they lead. Vanez wrapped his arms around him and kissed his neck. Kurda froze, his hand went stiff as well as the rest of his bodies. Vanez lips moved up to his ear slowly making Kurda shiver.

"Like that?" he asked kissing the back of his neck

"Vanez dont!" Kurda yelled and pushed his chair back, almost knocking Vanez over.

"Kurda calm down" Vanez said, he grabbed Kurda's wrist and pulled him against his chest "I wont hurt" he whispered and kissed him

Kurda stopped fighting for a second, Vanez right hand slid up the back of his shirt. Kurda relaxed, leaning into him, then his mind snapped back and he kicked Vanez hard on the shin. Vanez let him go and yelled out. Kurda brought his fist down on his head and spun, running out of the room.

****Darren and Seba where eating when Larten and Arra sat down. They had been spending much time with eachother all over again. And although Darren knew Larten didnt want him to know. Darren saw Larten and Arra kissing deeply outside her room.

"Mr Crepsley?" Darren asked, Larten looked up "Have you ever done any dares?"

"Um..." He coughed "Only once"

"What was it?"

"Nothing much" he mumbled

"Nothing much!?" Arra laughed "He had to run into my room butt naked"

"Did you!?" Darren asked

"Yes" He mumbled blushing

"Wow!" Darren laughed "You have a lot of fun here"

"Most vampires believe to say no to a dare is like saying no to a fight. They believe you are a coward if you say no" Seba said

"So... Seba... how about a dare" Arra smirked

"Ok then" he smirked back

"I dare you to... sit on Paris lap next to he sits down"

"What!?" he yelled then put on a straight face "Fine"

They other three grinned as Seba began eating, just imagining the look on the princes face when Seba does the dare.

****Vanez was in a bad mood, he felt annoyed Kurda had done that, he also felt hurt... Hurt? He didnt understand why he felt hurt. He shook his head and walked on back to the games hall. Work off some of this frustration.

He was about to open the doors when the hall next door suddenly roared with laughter. Vanez went to the doors and opened them, the eating hall, Seba Nile, the quatermaster of vampire mountain, sat on Paris Skyle's lap! Vanez stared and then began to laugh as hard as everyone else in the hall.

"Oh Seba!"  
"Baby want a drink!"  
"Here comes the bride"  
"Are you his baby or wife"

All sorts of people yelled out as Seba got down and hurried back to his seat, red in the face. People where still laughing and geering, Paris was blinking and staring at Seba. Arra didnt even mind standing and yelling "Seba is best as dares and all I can do is worship... though I dont sit on peoples lap" she added and Seba scowled at her

Vanez went over and sat down "That was just what I needed. A good laugh"

"Oh shut up" Seba growled

"Ok then Mr Crepsley... I have a dare for you..." Darren smiled innocently

"...Yes?" larten said suspiciously

"I dare you to camp out... In the tunnels... With the Ba'Halen spiders"


	4. Taking All Bets

I really like this idea a, hopefully friend, came up with. Rowan Rawr. There will now be more dares in the back ground.

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 4:--:

Larten was annoyed and angry. Everyone was teasing him about going to camp with spiders. Larten didnt mind spiders in the least but honestly he wasnt looking forward to sleeping with them in the dark tunnel where anyone could pull a prank. But he couldnt say no to a dare no matter how much he wanted to.

"You have everything?" Arra asked sweetly

"Yes" he smiled at her, he still had a thing for Arra Sails, strong and beautiful

"I am sure everything will be fine" she shrugged

"I hope so... How are Vanez and Kurda doing?"

"From what I heard" Arra said "Kurda had a big fight with him and now Vanez is flirting with him still but Kurda isnt talking to him"

"I doubt he is going to win the bet" Larten chuckled

"I bet he will. Kurda will crack I know him"

Larten grinned at her, she smirked back.

****Vanez glared at the crowd Larten and Arra had gathered. Larten was taking in all bets that Vanez will lose and Kurda wins while Arra was taking in bets that Kurda would lose and Vanez won. Vanez normally love it when people made bets on him, but the things they where saying where annoying him... Funny enough it wasnt what they where saying about him.

"Kurda's a wimp" someone laughed "I bet he had sex with Vanez soon"

"If he does he'a a whore" someone joined in and Vanez shook glaring at him

Vanez made care to trip him up as he passed and kick him in the shin as he casually walked by. Vanez didnt know why he was so upset about it, when the best was over everyone would be nice again... What was wrong with him?

****Larten stared at the spiders and made it so they moved away, he refused to lay down and sleep. He was hating this. But all he had to do was stay here until Arra came and got him, since it was impossible to tell the time in the dark tunnels.

He had taken in a dozen different bets with Arra, lost of people thought Kurda would cave but those that knew him thought Vanez would admit defeat before that happened.

Anyway, only to put up with this for tonight then watch Darren humiliate himself...

****Vanez was talking with Kurda. He was saying sorry for what he did but that he really had a thing for him. Kurda was finding it hard to even look at Vanez but was pretending he couldnt care less.

"Can we give it a shot?" Vanez asked suductivly

"I need to think about it" Kurda whispered

Vanez smiled and moved closer to him, he kissed him... It wasnt like his other kisses, it was more meaning. He kissed him gently and tenderly. Kurda moaned and kissed back gently

Vanez moved back and smiled "I want an answer... Hopefully tomorrow" he left.

Kurda remained where he was, thinking, breathing... He wasnt sure...


	5. I Love You

I really like this idea a, hopefully friend, came up with. Rowan Rawr. There will now be more dares in the back ground.

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 5:--:

Kurda was still thinking about it. He sat in the hall of princes, listening to the latest news while he thought it over. It was a hard disision to make. He wasnt sure he would be able to decide in a day.

"You ok?" Darren asked sitting next to him

"Not really" he sighed

"Whats up?" Darren asked though he had a pretty good idea

"Someone says they want to get together with me... But I dont know if I can"

"What do you mean?"

"I just had a hard time with a mate a while ago and I am not sure if I can deal with it again"

"...Oh... Was it bad?"

"Can you keep it to yourself?" he asked, Darren nodded "Only a handful of people know" he said "I had a mate... A man... I was in love with him and... I thought he loved me... We had been seeing eachother for a long time when... When I found out he had been cheating on me for a long time... At first he was just using me to get his old mat jealous... Then I found out he was cheating on me with his old mate... They used to go back and laugh at it and stuff... Seba stood by me and... It got confusing... I havent seen them in a long time..."

"Oh" Darren said

"I got really hurt and I dont want to get hurt again"

"Oh... Anyway... I need to talk to Seba... bye"

"Bye" Kurda smiled

Darren went to find Seba. It wasnt fair. Kurda was going to get hurt by this dare and it just wasnt fair to put him through this again...

****Larten yelled and leaped to his feet, he was drifting to sleep when something bit him! The spiders! Larten stared down at them when something else bit him and he jumped, he squirmed, this wasnt natural behavour of spiders. He looked around for something else and found it... Six... Large... Green... Slimy... Snakes...

Neverless he forgot all about the dare and went to warn the princes that there was a snake infestation. He had to make sure they where not a threat and definatly not poisonus.

****Kurda was working on some maps to clear his head. He needed this badly. He was still drawing when something but him... hard.

"Ow!" he yelled and dropped his things, he held his torch up and saw some snakes... another bit him, he yelped and turned to hurry back but another latched onto his knee.

Kurda yelled and fell hard the snakes bitting and attacking hard he swipped at them, he mind began to haze and he wobbled, his eyes rolled and he collapsed onto the ground, seeing only a large figure like shadow come towards him and the dozens of snakes...

****Someone was sucking on his knee. It hurt and he gasped, eyes opening. Vanez was leaning over, sucking on his cut knee, he lifted his head and Kurda was about to yell why he was drinking poisonus blood when he spat it into a large bowl. He leaned in and did it one more time before squeazing his knee gently to see if the blood was clean. Then he sighed sitting back.

He looked over and saw Kurda was awake, quickly sitting next to him he stroked his blonde hair "Your awake"

"...Wuh... wuh... wuh... what ha...hapened" he gasped

"You where attacked. Larted found a dozen poisinus snakes in the tunnels, he got out before they did too much damadge but a dozen go to you. I went to fond you to ask for your answer and saw you. Knocking them away I carried to out and back to my room" he nodded at the room in general.

"Tha...Thanks" he smiled

"Its ok"

"I have an answer" he whispered and Vanez moved closer to him "I want to give it a shot"

Vanez smiled and leaned in, kissing Kurda. His hand went around Kurda's head and pulled him closley, the kissed for a while before pulling back for a deep breath. They stared at eachother and leaned in for another kiss.

"I love you" Kurda gasped

"I love you too" he said and kissed them

Vanez hand pulled down Kurda's zipper and his hand went in his jeans. Still kissing it felt like nothing would ruin this... They where wrong...


	6. The truth

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 6:--:

Larten was annoyed and red in the face. He stood on the table and glared at Darren who smiled calmly up at him. Larten growled and then sighed, he opened his mouth and cried out "Darren is so great he should be my mentor" he couldnt believe Darren would make him say that!

Darren laughed loudest, but it was almost impossible to tell over the noise. Larten had to come up and tell about the snakes and even though it was an emergency he still lost the dare. Darren picked his words carefully wanting to always remember this moment. Darren hadnt seen Vanez, Kurda or Seba this afternoon, he wanted to get to one of them as soon as he could, preferably not Kurda.

Dear Lord why did he have to be the one to do this.

****Kurda had told Vanez he didnt want to have sex with him until he was sure he could do it. Kurda mainly wanted to wait until he was sure... sure everything would work out in the end. Vanez said it was ok and kissed him again.

Vanez had forgotten about the bet by now, he was only thinking of how much he wanted to have Kurda. He kissed him again and again, a hand finding his way in Kurda's trousers like before.

****Darren was laughing with everyone else when he saw Seba come in. Perfect. Darren said he would be back to Larten. He didnt know if he heard him, with a dozen vampires around laughing and making comments he probably couldnt hear anything at all. Darren hurried to see if he could catch him, he managed to grab his arm and pull him from the hall.

"I was trying to find you all day" Darren gasped

"I was in my quaters" Seba said

"I need to talk to you" he said

"Come on, we can walk while we talk" Seba smiled

Darren and Seba walked down by some of the rooms and Darren explained that he didnt like the dare for Vanez. He told him what Kurda had told him and about the bets and how this was getting out of control. Seba didnt speak while Darren was talking, he just listened and walked, frowning ever so slightly.

"Kurda really hadnt gotten over it?" Seba asked finally

"No" Darren sighed

"Well this isnt good" Seba moaned

****Kurda stared at the sleeping Vanez. He was thinking about finally letting Vanez have sex with him. It was a really hard desicioun to make for Kurda, he was so afraid of being hurt again yet he knew he couldnt hide for the rest of his life. Especially since his life was three times as long as a normal person. Then he heard Darren and Seba coming by, they where talking to eachother. Mabey they could help him decide.

"...Not fair on Kurda" Darren said and Kurda stopped, he listened in.

"I know but we cant tell Vanez to back out of the dare now" Seba said "It isnt done"

"Cant we tell him?"

"No. That isnt done either"

"We cant let Vanez have sex with Kurda without even loving him though!" Darren yelled and Kurda froze

"I know but there is nothing we can do... Hopefully Kurda wont fall for him and Vanez will lose"

Their voices slowly fadded away but at the same time they seemed to echo in Kurda's skull. So that was it, he didnt even like him, he hated Vanez, he hated him. Looking back he went out and came back again. When he was standing over Vanez he held the freezing cold water and tipped it onto the vampire.

Vanez roared and leaped up, he stared at Kurda who glared and swiftly left. Vanez stared at him confused as Kurda walked down into the tunnels, ignoring his fear of the snakes, he needed somewhere to be alone... Just somewhere to cry.


	7. What Did I Do!

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 7:--:

Kurda was eating in the hall when Vanez came in, he sat down opposite Kurda next to Seba who was in a deep coversation with another vampire known as Butra. He looked at Kurda who glared down at his food and shoved a peace of bread into his mouth before swallowing a load of ale.

"Kurda what did I do?" he asked gently reaching across and taking one of Kurda's hands. Kurda responded by kicking him hand on the shin.

"Get off me" he growled and stood storming out the room.

Vanez rubbed his shin, glaring at Kurda, angry and worried. What had upset Kurda so badly? Seba looked moved up and asked what Vanez had done to him, but all he could say was that he didnt even know.

****Kurda found Darren. He snapped at him "Did you know about the dare?!"

"What? Um no. I mean what dare?" he gasped

"Dont lie!" he snapped and shook him "Did you know!?"

"Yes..." he croaked "I am sorry"

"..." Kurda shoved Darren away and walked off.

Darren looked down, completly guilty, he felt sick. He decided to go to one of the halls, just to relax. He ran into Larten, Harkat and Gavner while there, Vanez was there as well but he was sitting on his own frowning at his food, he didnt understand what was wrong with Kurda.

Darren sat with them in silence, he looked at the broth in his bowl. He felt so bad...

Gavner was in the middle of daring Harkat.

"Ok then If they are so easy I dare you to Make Larten jealous" He whispered

"How... am I... suppose... to do... that?" Harkat asked

"I dunno! Flirt with Arra! Beat him at something and win glory! But he has to be mad with jelousy!" Gavner grinned imagining Larten's face. Larten was watching Darren and Vanez with such concentration he didnt notice the subject.

"Ok" he nodded and they shook.

And another dare began...

****Kurda was in the library hall, otherwise known as the hall of Quanza Merots. It wasnt very big in here since most vampires didnt believe in reading much and stories where mainly told not read, but there was a hall dedicated to Quanze who was a little like Kurda and read to be smart and strong. Vanez thought he would find Kurda here. He went to Kurda and wrapped his arms around him.

"Kurda talk to me" he moaned against his neck

"Get off" he growled struggeling but Vanez was a lot stronger than he was "I dont want to talk to you"

"Please" he purred against Kurda's ear, tongue running around it.

Kurda was momentarily lost but soon pulled himself together and stomped on Vanez's foot. Vanez yelled and leaped back, Kurda was suddenly on the other side of the hall. Vanez moaned loudly.

"Kurda! Tell me what I did!" He begged and began walking over

"I shouldnt have to!" He snapped walking around

Kurda went to leave the hall but Vanez beat him to the door and stood in his way smirking "You can only go out for a kiss" Kurda glared and spun around going back to the books again. Vanez deflated and threw his hands to the sides "Did I forget an anneversery!?"

"We dont have a bloody anneversery!" Kurda yelled at him

"...Oh... Then what was that date I scribbled on the wall" he muttered to himself then ran after Kurda. He managed to grab him and slam Kurda against a book case, hands either side, blocking the escape "Tell me what I did now"

"...You only tried to get with me... because it was a dare!" he roared and ducked under his arm, storming out the room and back to his room to throw things around...


	8. Prove it!

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 8:--:

Kurda avoided Vanez. Vanez tried his hardest to get to Kurda. Seba was avoiding Vanez since it was him and Darren that accidently told Kurda. Harkat was thinking of any way to get Larten jealous. He could flirt with Arra... But she scared him and she would never fall for him... He could beat Larten at something but he had no idea what he was doing or trying to achieve... He could get a position that Larten wanted but again he knew of nothing there was he was after... Time for some research.

He went to the princes first. Normally he wouldnt talk to them but he had to know of any promotions or just anything. They said there was nothing...

As Harkat was wandering around he passed a couple. Two vampires called Daniel and Zanedra. They where fighting because Zanedra had seen him with a woman and asumed he was cheating. They where arguing.

"Do you have to get so jealous all the time?" he snapped and Harkat froze "You need to stop it! I was just talking to her, then gave he a friendly hug"

"I am not jealous! And what about how you kissed her!"

"It was he cheek!" he suddenly pulled her to him and kissed he lightly "It meant nothing... your the only girl for me"

"...Fine" she growled and kissed him then frowned at Harkat staring at them, he quickly walked on, smiling to himself. He knew exactly how to get Larten jealous. He just had to play it real cool...

****Kurda watched at the vampires wrestled eachother. He was in the games hall watching them, it would be the undead night soon and the party would truly begin. He wanted to get Vanez on one of the things just to smack him silly, but in truth Vanez wouldnt be fooled and would beat him easily.

Suddenly someone grabbed him... Vanez. He glared at him and went to pull freed but Vanez tugged him onto the bars and threw a staff at him. Kurda frowned at him as he grabbed his own and stared at him "Get ready!" he said, face hard.

"What... what are you doing?!" Kurda snapped

"What does it look like! You're angry and hurt right?"

"...Yeah"

"What better way to get it out than beating the crap out of me"

Kurda frowned and thought it over, then said "I cant beat you on the bars!"

"You beat Arra?"

"Yes but... you are different"

"Just fight me!" Vanez snapped and suddenly lundged at Kurda. Kurda managed to dodge just in time and nearly fell off.

Kurda yelled and swipped his staff around to connect with Vanez head, but he was quicker and lept back still keeping his balance. Kurda growled and chased him thoughts gone, only concentrating on hurting him. Vanez moved quickly and growled slightly like the lion that took his eye.

Kurda managed to connect with his face and his knee but these where dangerous jabs, he was really putting weight on it making himself vunerable. For some reason Vanez wasnt going to finish him off and soon after they where fighting he would pin Kurda and talk to him before jumping back.

He pinned him at one stage and talk moved onto the dare "I admit the first time was for a dare but I really did want to be with you after wards"

"How am I suppose to believe that" Kurda growled and kneed him "And even if that is true it doesnt change a thing!"

"I didnt mean to hurt you" he said leaping back and and staring at Kurda with sad eyes

"Well you did!" Kurda snapped and leaped at him

Vanez sighed and swipped his own staff at the side of his head, Kurda hadnt been expecting that and toppled off the bar and goes into unconsiousness.

Kurda was only unconcious for five minutes top but that was enough time for Vanez to tak him to his room. He lay him down and looked down at him, stroking his long blonde hair and finger running down to his lips.

Vanez bit his lower lip and leaned down, carefully kissing Kurda on the lips. Kurda's eyes opened seconds later and saw Vanez kissing him, without thinking he kissed back. vanez smiled and put a hand behind Kurda's head, lifting him slightly.

Kurda gently places two hands on his chest then suddenly pushes him away hard, Vanez wasnt expecting it and he fell over onto his back. Kurda sat up and leaped to his feet glaring at him.

"You bastered!"

"Kurda listen to me" he begged grabbing Kurda's arms "I really want to be with you and I am sorry!"

"...Prove it" he growled and stormed out the room leaving Vanez to stand there staring after him like an idiot.


	9. Wanna go out?

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 9:--:

****Harkat was waiting near Arra. He smiled at her and she gave a small smile back, it was unsure but she wasnt going to be rude. Suddenly Harkat noticed Larten walk in, he held a hand to Arra and asked to help her down, she cocked her head but let him help her down.

"Um... Thanks" she said quietly

"Its... ok" he held her hand for a second longer then finally let go when he saw Larten frowning at them.

He left and Harkat smirked to himself. Then said goodbye to Arra and was gone in a second, however, Arra wasnt fooled.

She followed him and grabbed him "What was that about?!"

"Nothing" Harkat lied

"Tell the truth!" she snapped

"Ok ok..." he sighed and told her about the dare. She listened quictly and then slowly took a step back frowning. She thought hard for a long time.

"So... You are doing a dare to see if Larten will get jealous over me?" she asked

"That is... the plan... yes" Harkat nodded

Arra smirked "Why didnt you tell me?" she said and Harkat's wide eyes grew if possible

"You... dont mind?!" he asked

"Why of course not" she smirked "If I'd know I would have helped"

"really?!"

"Sure" she laughed and walked off

Harkat stared after her, not entirley sure what to say or do... In the end he went to find Seba or Gavner.

****Kurda spent most of his time in the tunnels or his room now, avoiding Vanez more than ever. He wanted him to prove to him that he was going to love him but at the same time... Vanez hurt him just like his X... how could he...

Kurda was still exploring when he ran right into a vampire. It was a tall rather handsom vampire known as Jet. Jet had blonde hair, but his was more platinum that Kurda's, he had blue eyes and was strong, muscles and good looks.

"Kurda I was looking for you" he smiled kindly

"Oh um hi" Kurda smiled

"Are you ok?" he asked kindly

"Yeah... Just a littlle... You know"

"yeah I heard about what Vanez did, he is a jerk, has sex with people for fun, never meaning anything"

"You heard that?!" Kurda yelped unable to stop himself

"yeah... I am sorry" he smiled

"Oh" he whispered

"I was wondering... If you would like to go out later" he asked kindly

"oh... um... I will think about it" Kurda blushed

"Ok" he said smiling, he then headed off while Kurda bit his lower lip.


	10. Jealousy

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 10:--:

Arra and Harkat where outside the hall fo games, Larten would come along soon. Arra had not discussed anything with Harkat, she just told him that everything meant nothing at all. Arra was going to flirt with Harkat whenever Larten was around, not to see anyone lose or win a bet but to see if Larten will honestly get jealous over her. Childish? Maybe. Needed? Definatly.

"Ok here he comes just... catch me" Arra said and 'slipped' into Harkat, he caughter her and Larten frowned at them

"You ok Arra" Harkat asked

"Yes thanks" she smiled and saw from the corner of her eye Larten shake slightly

Larten stormed off and Arra stood up, smirking slightly. Harkat grinned and watched him go. They then went off on their own, they wherent going to really meet up again until lunch when they would chat while Larten walked by and see them.

****Kurda bit his lip as he walked, he had been thinking all day about Jet and Vanez, he wasnt sure what was going on with him. If it wasnt for Vanez he would never have to deal with relationships for a long time! Kurda was so miserable! He sighed and went into his room to sleep.

****Vanez was glaring at Jet. Jet was talking to his little sister about how he might be going out with Kurda soon. Not many people knew Jet and his sisters Cutrena's story. Vanez did. Jet and Cutrena where orphanes, they grew up together and at twenty nine they where both blooded by a vampire and trained hard. Both relativly good looking and nice but Vanez didnt like Jet at all.

****Larten saw Arra with Harkat and was angry, how could Arra fall for a little person! No offence to Harkat but they had to be the most revolting things of Mr Tiny's work. It was disgusting just the thought of them being together... and... kissing?! Made him sick. He couldnt let that happen, he had two choice, tell Harkat that he felt it would be better if the didnt see Arra... or see if Arra really liked Harkat. He went with the second option.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ***

Larten went up to Arra and asked straight away if she felt anything for Harkat.

"Why? Jealous?" she asked with a raised eyebrow

"No" he said quickly and blushed "Just wanted to know... its weird... You with a little person an all"

"So... You are jealous?"

"No!"

"Really?"

"...really" he smiled

Arra smiled back and kissed his cheek "Good... Cause we are going out"

"What!?" Larten roared turning red hot angry

"Yeah... I thought you werent jealous?"

"I... I... How can you date him?!"

"So... what? You are jealous?"

"Of course I am!" he snapped caught of guard. Arra grinned as he blushed and shook his head "Never mind" he growled and went to walk off.

Arra caught him, spun him around and pushed her lips to his. Larten made a muffled noise but was soon kissing back, his hands slipped around her back and held her close to him, her arms around his neck. They kissed hard, heads rolling from side to side, tongues entwined with each other. When the broke apart Arra rested her head on his shoulder, he was breathing hard and a small smile spread on his lips. She still loved him!


	11. More Dares

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 11:--:

Gavner sighed getting on the table. He lifted his head as everyone was sniggering, they all knew what was happening except for Larten who Arra promised to explain later. "Harkat is as big as man and I am..."

"And?" Harkat grinned

"...And he doesnt snore like a bear" he shook as everyone cracked up laughing. "There!" he hissed at Harkat sitting down.

Harkat grinned as Gavner began to sulk, how could Larten let him down like that. He sighed and decided to let it go, the dares where getting more intense now because of the latest one Vanez was doing, he didnt have long left before he had to give in and admit defeat. Vanez hadnt spent much time around many people, he was still trying to prove to Kurda that he honestly liked him!

Vanez walked in at that moment and sat down, he sighed and looked at Arra who was in the middle of daring Darren.

"Darren I dare you tooooo..." she thought then grinned "Sneak into Arrow's room wearing heavy make up and wake him"

"Fine" he smirked but winced inwardly.

"Deal" she laughed

****Kurda was just talking to Jet. They meet up and he was enjoying himself. Jet was nice and funny, he liked fighting but he wasnt as strong as most vampires. He said he liked Kurda for a while but was too shy to speak to him. When he heard what Vanez did he just had to let Kurda know that not everyone was like that.

Kurda laughed as Jet said something rather funny about a dare he did when he first came to the mountain "And you actually did that?"

"Yeah. I wanted to show I wasnt afriad" Jet chuckled

Kurda smiled at him and Jet stood, he held a hand out to help Kurda up. Kurda took it friendly and Jet pulled him up. He took him to his room and suddenly kissed him.

Kurda moaned and gasped, kissing him back.

****Vanez stared at them through the door and bit his lip. He deserved this... It was his fault Kurda got hurt... He was glad someone made Kurda happy... But at the same time he couldnt help but feel sad.

****Darren had to borrow a female's make up. Francis, she lent him it all and helped put it on as well. darren was embaressed but he stood tall.

He knocked on Arrow's door and slipped inside, the princes back was to the door and he was sorting through some things, hadnt even noticed Darren go in. Arra and Larten where outside the door, listening closely

"Arrow!" Darren called

Arrow jumped and spun around

Darren wore dark red lips stick. Bright blue eye shadow. He had a fake tan and blush. Arrow couldnt stop himself from leaping up and yelling, blinking then scowling.

"DARREN!" he roared

Darren smiled and darted out the room, he ran back to the shower hall and threw his face into the water. Gurgeling and laughing into the freezing content he washed the make up off and sat back chuckling to himself.


	12. THE END

Tital: Dares are easy!  
Summery: Vanez gets a dare to have sex with Kurda... He thinks it'll be easy. How wrong he is.  
By: Demondanny123  
To: whoever gives a crap  
Goal: To write a story that isnt completly crap.

* * *

:--:Chapter 12:--:

The princes had had enough. The dares where getting out of control with the vampires of the mountain. They where banning it. The vampires where outraged. Though no one dared out speak a prince they couldnt stop themselves from glaring and growling to one another.

"These dares have gone on long enough!" Mika roared

"But-" a vampire began

"No!" Paris snapped

"How about this sires" Seba said "We have a certain day, like the day of the dead, where we do dares"

A roar of agreeing vampires came soon after his words. The princes sighed and spoke to one another about it. They came to a conclusion of agreeing with Seba. "Alright Seba we shall have a day once every twelve years that we do dares on" Arrow grumbled

The meeting ended and everyone moved on, Vanez went to find Kurda. They had to talk.

****He found him down in the tunnels. Kurda was mapping to clear his head. He liked Jet a lot but... He couldnt get Vanez out of his head. His red hair... One eye... Large body... Muscles... His good looks and... 'No stop it' Kurda thought. He couldnt think about Vanez like that. Vanez didnt like him like that.

"Kurda" Vanez said suprising him

"Vanez!" he gasped "What are you doing here? You scared me"

"Sorry. I came to see you"

"Why?"

"...I am sorry. For what i did and I really wish I could have un done it. I enjoyed being with you and I like you" Vanez said

"Why are you saying this?" Kurda asked quietly

"I just dont want you to hate me" he smiled

"I dont hate you"

"...Maybe... we could... You know..."

"No... Vanez I am sorry but i dont think we could get back together. i am sorry" he sighed

"Its ok" Vanez forced a pain filled smile

Kurda smiled back and said he had to go. Vanez made his way back to the hall of princes. Everyone was laughing and chatting and happy now they knew they would get some time for dares. Vanez couldnt enjoy the ale... The fighting... The laughing... Or even the people cheering him on for his dare, a rumor spread that he had slept with Kurda. Sighing he stood on the table...

****Kurda was kissing Jet deeply. Jet pushing him against the wall. It wasnt the same, he couldnt stop himself from comparing this to Vanez's kisses... He tried to block all thoughts of him out and concentrate on Jet. He pushed Jet away, mumbling no, when he went to un button his trousers. He told him not to and pushed him away but then Jet done something he hadnt expected. he pulled back and trode hard on his foot making kurda gasp in pain.

"Dont push me away" he mumbled and kissed again. Kurda stared at him shocked, Jet pulled back again and smiled "Sorry... I didnt mean to" he said and kissed him again. Kurda closed his eyes and relaxed, that was just a one time thing... right?

****Vanez watched everyone leaving. Everyone was heading off for twelve years, only a few staying, Larten and Darren promised to come back next time with Harkat. Arra was going for a search she refused to say anything about. Gavner said he better shoot off. None of it hurt as much as watching Kurda leave with Jet. Seba was staying. Vanez was staying. Paris was staying. A few others but not many... The mountain was quiet.

Vanez and Kurda both had the exact same thought as they left, and with a single smile they said it allowed. "Goodbye... For now..."

* * *

This is the end of this story!  
There is going to be a sequal though!

* * *

Thanks for all the reviews

Rowan Rawr = 10 reviews altogether  
X-Almas Perdidas-X = 1 review altogether  
Kills. softly = 7 reviews altogether  
SilverVenom = 2 reviews altogether  
Blue Smarties Are Back = 2 reviews altogether  
Emily = 1 review altogether


End file.
